A Second Chance
by Trinity Black
Summary: Strange things happen. Harry believes most of them happen to him. The latest strange thing however could bring the biggest change yet. Not to mention a danger that is growing within the hearts and minds of the Hogwarts staff and students. *Chapter 3*
1. Of Simple Beginnings

A/N: I have decided to give this story a revamp because I planned the whole thing out then realised the first few chapters wouldn't work as well. The story itself hasn't changed yet only the first chapter. Also I think that it is better this way but I would still love to hear you opinions on it. Trinity (20-05-2002) 

Chapter 1

The diamond wall of Gringotts was the first thing Lily Potter saw when she opened her eyes. The wizard bank was looming menacingly over her head. The sign over the window proclaimed the bank closed and Diagon Alley was deserted. A second later Lily noticed the tell tale darkness, which said that it was the middle of the night. _What am I doing here? Where are James and Harry? Where's Voldemort?_ That last question sent shivers down Lily's spine; Voldemort had been after her. Actually he had been after James, Harry; well he had gotten mixed in along the way. Lily remembered how just a few minutes ago Voldemort killed James in front of her. The painful memory brought tears to her eyes, tears which continued to flow when as Lily thought of her son. _Where is he? Did I just abandon him? Is he alive?_

That was the last question Lily was able to think of before she slipped back into unconsciousness, _is he alive?_

    Tom locked the door at the Leaky Cauldron. He cast a spell causing the sign outside to display close. He was about to turn in for the night when he glanced outside. There was a woman outside of Gringotts. Tom unlocked the door and headed outside. He crouched over the still form and checked that she was breathing. Luckily she was and Tom also managed to find a pulse in her neck. Her condition was obviously a lot better than her looks hinted at. He conjured a stretcher upon which he put her limp body. Carefully he took her to one of the two spare rooms inside the pub and laid her to bed. He would call a doctor first thing in the morning.

    Lily blinked her eyes open. The room around her was homely but unfamiliar. She had no idea how she had arrived here. Lily briefly entertained the idea that this was connected to her appearance outside Gringotts.

    Lifting her head from the pillow beneath her Lily looked out of the window. Her body protested this simple action by sending a sharp pain shooting down her back. Lily groaned and allowed herself to lie down again. She had seen what she needed to; the clear view of Diagon Alley her window offered. After that Lily realised almost immediately she must be inside the Leaky Cauldron.

    As comfortable as it was Lily didn't want to be inside the Leaky Cauldron. Lily still wanted the answers to her questions from what she assumed to be the previous night.

    Ignoring the pain she felt all over Lily forced herself to rise from the bed. The mirror over the mantle showed Lily some of her injuries and offered a slight tut as she stared at her reflection. Her bottom lip was swollen and her eye bruised. Lily searched the pocket of her robes for her wand and smiled as she felt her fingers clasp the familiar piece of willow. Drawing the wand out of her pocket Lily racked her brain for all the healing spells she knew. It turned out not to be many and Lily was forced into casting an appearance charm over herself to hide the unsightly wounds. Lily reasoned with herself that they needed to be hidden if she was to escape unquestioned. It still hurt though and Lily was torn about whether or not she should get medical help. She couldn't, she had to find her answers first.

    Lily walked down the stairs but was stopped as the barman's voice questioned, "Where do you think you're going?" 

    "Home," Lily answered abruptly.

    "Where's that then?" Tom asked as he blocked the exit.

    Lily paused uncomfortably. People had already begun to ask her simple questions, which she couldn't answer. How could she know what had happened their house in Godric's hollow? She didn't even know if the area were still standing. It was best to lie. "Little Whinging, a muggle town in Surrey." It wasn't a complete lie, she had lived there once.

    "You're a bit far from home aren't you?" Tom asked. Lily could predict his next question before he asked it. "What are you doing round here?"

    Lily hoped Tom wouldn't notice the despair in her eyes; she had never been one for lying not convincingly anyway. That had been James' job. She smiled at the many memories she held of her husband 'twisting the truth'. The pain returned with the memory of James' lifeless body falling to the ground. "You OK?" Tom's voice broke through the memory.

    "Sure just have a headache. I guess my friends and I went a little overboard last night." Lily replied surprised by how genuine she sounded.

    Tom nodded with a slight look of apprehension on his face. Without waiting for any more questions Lily opened the door that led to the bustle of Diagon Alley. 

    Lily was completely confused as to what to do next; she couldn't just walk up to random people and start asking them questions, could she? In search of a familiar place Lily entered Flourish and Blotts and there she saw what she was looking for. A single copy of the Daily Prophet lay open on the table. It could tell her some of what she needed to know. The date in the corner was the first place her eyes focused on. Lily read with astonishment that it was 14 years since the last thing she remembered, since the attack on their house, she finally was certain she couldn't ask anyone questions now, no one would remember that long ago. Glancing at the front page she noticed the two stories which dominated it. The first was about a boy named Cedric Diggory appearing out of nowhere. The second was about Voldemort himself. _All this time and he's still in power_ Lily thought privately amazed that no one had stopped him. _Surely someone would have been able to do it. Lily spent more time reading this story. Voldemort had attacked a group of muggles just yesterday, in doing so he had revealed that his present location was in the south of France._

    "Can I help you Miss?" a friendly looking saleswoman asked Lily.

    "No thank you I have to get going." Lily replied absentmindedly placing down the copy of the paper. She was going to get going as well. She was going to Hogwarts.

    After passing through the Leaky Cauldron into Muggle London Lily headed straight for Kings Cross. Instinctively checking no one was watching she headed through the solid wall and onto Platform 9 and ¾. Silently boarding the train Lily wondered what she was going to say to Dumbledore once she arrived at Hogwarts.

    Meanwhile at Hogwarts a meeting was underway. It was one of the first meetings of the Order of the Phoenix in 14 years. The Order of the Phoenix was a group of witches and wizards who were trying to think of a way to stop Voldemort. At the present moment in time Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Severus Snape and Sirius Black were having a heated debate over why Cedric Diggory had reappeared healthy and well just three days ago. Black and Snape were about to have a fist fight over the issue when Dumbledore called order to the meeting for the fifth time that hour.

    "No one knows for sure why what happened with Mr Diggory happened therefore there isn't any point in you fighting as it will not prove anything." Dumbledore stated calmly,

    "Now we must end this meeting as Minerva and Severus both have classes to teach and it is nearly time for the students to have lunch, something which will be nearly impossible considering the Great Hall's current condition. You are however all welcome to stay in the castle, overnight or for lunch, if you wish. Thank you everyone." Everyone rose and some began to leave. The few who remained did so to have private words with Hogwarts' headmaster. They did not notice when the huge doors swung open revealing the red headed woman in search of a familiar place.

    The minute Lily arrived at Hogwarts she headed straight for the Great Hall, she knew the way to Dumbledore's office from there She paid no attention to the fact she would need a password to access her former headmasters' office. She was dripping with rain from a heavy storm outside, her whole body ached and she was shivering from the cold but she had to find Dumbledore. She could count on him to know what had happened at her house. She and James had been close enough for him to care. No matter how long Lily had known the headmaster Lily still couldn't believe he was capable of missing anything of any importance.

    Slowly she entered the Great Hall. She saw several people standing around, some of whom she recognised even though they had aged slightly. She saw Dumbledore talking to Remus and Sirius. She let out a huge sigh of relief. Lily felt comforted and more relaxed than she had all day just because she could see people she was familiar with. She broke into a pained run towards Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. Before they had even seen her she had wrapped her arms around Sirius and Remus' necks in a hug. The pressure of the events and uncertainty was too much. Lily began to sob uncontrollably.


	2. Of People's Reactions

A/N: Chapter two everyone. Once again I hope you enjoy it. Anyone who read the original version posted here will now notice the changes. Please leave a review (if you can that is with ff.n being the way it is) and let me know what you think. Otherwise email me at TrinityHope8587@aol.com

~Trinity

    "Right I ask again since I don't remember getting an answer before, what happened to Harry?" Lily started; it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about anything else until she knew.

    "He's fine." Sirius started with a barely noticeable smile on his face.

    "He's more than fine," Lupin continued, with a glance in his friends' direction, "he's probably in the Great Hall now, but he's here Lil'"

    "He looks so much like James it's scary." Sirius offered.

    "But he's not as much trouble." Remus added

    "He's got your eyes though," said Sirius thoughtfully.

    Lily held he hand up. She said, "Wait slow down a minute or my headache might come back." Sirius stopped mid-sentence, "He's alive?" Sirius and Remus both nodded and both opened their mouths to speak but Lily cut them off, "and he's here at Hogwarts?" They nodded again. "How old is he?"

    "15," they both answered immediately.

    "Of course, but that means he survived. He survived one of Voldemort's curses," Lily said.

    Sirius and Remus just nodded and smiled this time. Lily just stared at the wall her face showed disbelief. Suddenly she snapped out of it and turned to face the two men in front of her. "I want to see him," Lily told them.

    "I know you're not going to like this but you can't. We have to explain everything to him. We can't just go marching into the Great Hall; grab him and drag him here. Then to say 'Harry here's your mum, you know the one who's been dead for 14 years,'" Remus replied instinctively. He didn't even realise what he was saying or how insensitive it sounded. 

Lily and Sirius also appeared oblivious to this as they asked simultaneously, "Why not?" Remus didn't answer as looks on both of their faces said they understood why not. It appeared everyone was acting on instinct tonight. "OK then, tomorrow?" Lily asked hopefully.

    "Maybe," Sirius said. He squeezed Lily's hand and added, "I'll see if I can talk to him tonight. I suppose it depends on what Dumbledore thinks we should do."

    "OK then," Lily said sounding only a little disappointed. With a much more cheerful tone Lily continued, "How about we talk about something else. What you two have been doing for this past 14 years?"

    Sirius and Remus' faces matched exactly. Neither looked as though they wanted to talk about this either but Sirius started, "Well…" He stopped. He shot a look towards Remus. He appeared unable to continue.

    "A lot of things have happened and they haven't all been good," Remus continued, then stopped again. He couldn't figure out how to explain things either.

    "OK, you're going to find out sooner or later and I'd rather you heard it from me," Sirius reasoned with himself nervously. Taking a deep breath the words he was hiding came rushing out, "I spent the first 12 years after you and James died in Azkaban." Lily opened her mouth in shock. Her head shook slightly. She still didn't say anything. "I went after him, after I found out what had happened. I had him cornered in London and was about to kill him and," Sirius paused for a moment not sure of how to go on but Lily was looking at him expectantly. She didn't need to ask who 'he' was. "He yelled to the whole street how I had betrayed you and James. Then he got out his wand and blew the street to pieces, 12 muggles died."

Lily just looked at Sirius; she didn't understand yet how Sirius had got the blame. The pieces of the puzzle didn't add up. "He transformed and got away, a couple of ministry wizards arrived minutes later and I got taken straight to Azkaban; for life." Sirius stopped there and looked at Lily.

    "How could they? You never would have done that, that's stupid," Lily raised her voice but she was still weak and it was hardly shouting.

    "It was practically my fault; I never should have suggested the change. I would have died before I betrayed you two but oh no I had to say…" Sirius said back at Lily.

She cut him off before he could get any further, this time she was shouting, "It was not your fault." Lowering her voice she added sincerely, "I can't believe you can say that Sirius."

    "Don't even try Lily he won't change his mind." Remus said, effectively stopping the familiar argument that was brewing. "Are either of you hungry?"

    "Starving," Lily answered, "I haven't had anything to eat since on the train this morning."

    "I never say no to food." Sirius said to Remus.

    "Well I am going to the kitchens to get some food because, unsurprisingly, I'm hungry too," Remus said leaving the hospital wing, "I'll make sure I get you something as well."

    "Wonder why he left," Sirius said thinking out loud.

    "To get food," Lily said as though it was obvious.

    "Yeah, he'll come back with food but there's something else." Sirius replied and decided to leave it at that. A look of realisation dawned on Lily's face. Remus' disappearance became more understandable but Lily had to ask.

    "Wait if you were… if you were in Azk… in prison then Harry couldn't have stayed with you." Lily said.

    "Dumbledore wouldn't let him anyway. Guess he thought I was the secret keeper. I was there that night. Hagrid was taking him to your sister's house and wouldn't let me have him. I said to him over and over that I was his godfather but it didn't work."

    "Petunia! He stayed with Petunia?" Lily shouted in amazement. Not to mention the anger seeping through her veins. Sirius just nodded with a bitter look on his face. The subject of the Dursleys was avoided by the pair after that. Sirius and Lily began to talk about Harry. Sirius was pleased when it produced the desired effect, it calmed her down. When Remus returned less than a quarter of an hour later Sirius and Lily were talking about much lighter matters than when he had left. Remus joined in the conversation while they ate. All three felt better afterwards, despite the peculiar circumstances.

    Silently Dumbledore entered through the large oak doors. Three heads immediately turned to face him searching for answers, "I think I've got it. Sirius, can I just speak to you for a minute? In the hallway please"

    Sirius nodded. Promising to return shortly he followed his former headmaster out of the door. Many of the paintings down the corridor turned to face the two men; they apparently held a similar interest in Dumbledore's theory. "What have you got Albus?"

    "A more definite theory about Lily and the others' return to life. I believe it is affected directly by Voldemort himself. Every time he attacks, a major attack mind you, another person appears. The idea came to me during dinner while I was eating a rather tough bit of lamb."

    Sirius considered the idea before deciding it made some sense, even if nothing similar had happened before. Cedric had reappeared after the attack at the weekend and Bertha Jonkins had also reappeared a while ago a couple of weeks after an attack, "Which attack then would have brought Lily back?" 

    "I believe the one at the weekend. It may take time to have a noticeable effect, something I am not sure of. I think that it has something to do with the reverse spell effect. The events of summer managed to provide a most unique circumstance. It may have had effects impossible for anyone to predict." Dumbledore said. He rubbed his temple wearily, "how is Lily?"

    "She seems fine but she was tired before. We've answered as many questions as we could but…" Sirius paused briefly, "when can we tell Harry?"

    "I believe you should be the one to tell him. If you do so in the morning he will be able to see Lily while the remainder of the school is in Hogsmeade. Less chance of getting disturbed then I think."

    Sirius nodded, "Sounds about right; although I can't say I have any idea how to do this."

    "That is something I cannot tell you. I believe it will come to you in the morning." Dumbledore replied, "if you have answered Lily's questions then I suggest all of you get a good nights' rest. I know you deserve it."

    After that Dumbledore simply left. Lily had already fallen asleep when Sirius returned to the hospital room. He decided to follow Dumbledore's orders. Sirius borrowed a pillow from one of the five unoccupied beds in the room. He settled in the chair next to Lily's bed. He fell almost immediately into a restless sleep. Remus decided it was best if he left. He went to the room Dumbledore had offered him for the night.

*~*~*

    Harry crept onto the flat grass of the Quidditch pitch. He raised his arm to throw off his invisibility cloak but paused as he realised he wasn't alone. Someone else was flying around the large stadium. Harry briefly entertained thoughts of heading back to Gryffindor tower but his body wouldn't allow him to. He looked up to try and identify the mystery flier. He, and Harry was sure it was a he, was very good. Harry thought he should play for one of the house teams if he could fly like that. Maybe he was a Gryffindor who Harry had stopped from getting on the team. Unease now set into Harry's mind. The flier carried on regardless and it was at this point the boy on the broom turned sharply and pulled into a dive. His method reminded Harry of watching Viktor Krum fly the previous summer; the dive was almost exactly the same. Instead of rising again after the dive, or crashing like Lynch had, the player simply dismounted his broom. Harry squinted in the dark to make out the player's face. He gasped when he realised it was Cedric he had been watching.

    Harry turned quickly and tried to run towards the castle. He couldn't let Cedric see him. Glancing back to see how far away the older boy was Harry kept on running. Suddenly he found himself on the floor in a heap. He looked towards his feet to see what he had tripped over. A second later he realised he couldn't see his feet. It was then he remembered his cloak.

    The remainder of him was still covered and Harry thought he would be able to return to the castle unnoticed.

    "Harry, are you there?" Harry jumped at the sound of Cedric's voice. How could he know? "Harry?" Cedric said again, looking around all the time. Harry was getting frantic by this point; the cloak had always kept him hidden before. It still was, Harry realised, and Cedric still hadn't seen him. Harry took a better look at Cedric. The Hufflepuff was stood only a few feet away. His tall frame cloaked in black school robes blended in well to the dark night and the shadows from the Quidditch pitch. The only things that really stood out were the two brooms resting by Cedric's side. Harry immediately recognized one of the brooms as his own prized Firebolt. Cedric's broom looked to Harry as though it was a Nimbus but he didn't quite know which one.

    Sooner or later Harry would have to make Cedric aware of his presence. Harry picked sooner. Cedric turned his back for a moment and Harry threw off his cloak. He hoped the silvery material wouldn't be easily seen in the dim light. "I'm here," was all Harry chose to say.

    "I thought you might have been," Cedric replied. He offered the Fire bolt to Harry, "you're the only one I know of who has one of these."

    Harry took the broom gratefully, "not for long, Malfoy's been trying to get his dad to buy him one."

    "Even with one he will be no match for any of the other seekers. And I doubt even Lucius Malfoy is foolish enough to buy the whole Slytherin team Firebolts; Draco dearest is already on the team." Cedric replied with a barely noticeable look of distaste on his face.

    "He would be able to commit fouls quicker though. Punch one person, fly to the other end, and grab another's broom." Harry said quickly. The talk of Quidditch was familiar but still not comfortable. Harry began to fidget as Cedric didn't reply immediately. The silence became almost unbearable for Harry. He turned away from Cedric, "Thanks for giving me my broom back. Anyway I'd better get going I'm not really…"

    "Harry, wait." Cedric cut Harry off mid-sentence. Harry paused and slowly turned to face Cedric. Cedric continued, "I just wanted to thank you. I've been trying for days but it seems like you've been avoiding me." Cedric shot a glance in Harry's direction, though the younger never confirmed or denied Cedric's loose accusation both knew it was true, "I think I'd do the same in your position actually. Then again, so much for Gryffindor bravery."

    Harry opened his mouth weakly to protest but before he got far he noticed Cedric's smile and realised it was a joke. Harry also smiled, "I think this is the part where I say you're welcome and we go our separate ways right?"

    "Pretty close but for now I think we have to both go to the castle." Harry nodded at Cedric. The pair walked a few steps before Cedric stopped, "about that separate ways thing."

    "Yeah?" Harry asked curiously.

    "I don't think I like that bit. I owe you one big time. Don't argue I do, no matter what you think. I think we should stay friends, as friendly as we can be with you avoiding me anyway, don't hesitate to ask me for anything if you need it." Cedric then held out his hand to Harry.

    Harry took the larger hand in his own and gave it a firm shake, "Sounds OK to me but you don't owe me anything. I just did what any decent person would have done."

    "Decent people are becoming rare now Harry, you'd do well to remember that. I think there's going to be a time when you need to. Remember at that time that I'm there if you need me." Cedric said. Harry thought he sounded unusually grown up for any Hogwarts student. He wanted to make a joke and break the tense air around them but he didn't have the chance. Cedric had already restarted the walk towards the main doors. 

   Once inside the main doors the pair split up to leave towards their own common rooms. Cedric vanished almost immediately into a passage behind a sleeping portrait. That was probably the only way Cedric could move around without being caught in the night. Harry thought himself fortunate to have his cloak. Harry then thought of himself as useless for leaving the cloak somewhere in the vast expanse of field outside the castle.

    It was less difficult than Harry imagined locating his cloak, although he expected that was because he knew where it was. Instead of taking the risk of being caught returning to the castle he threw the cloak over his shoulders. As he did he felt a wind pass overhead. It was the cold night air, Harry thought to himself. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and a loud cackle broke the silence of the night. Harry spun around trying to see the sound's origin. Five minutes later Harry had seen or heard nothing and returned inside. 

    When he reached Gryffindor Tower he thought about waking Ron and telling him about his experience. Harry imagined Ron telling him it was a dream or that it was a ghost in a mumbling voice laced with sleep and quickly dismissed the idea. It hadn't been a dream and if it was a ghost Harry was in no hurry to cross it's path again. The girls' dormitory just opposite from the boys' may have held more answers in the form of Hermione but Harry was unwilling to even enter their room. Who knows what the girls' did in there? Harry had heard awful stories attempting to explain the phenomenon, none of which he was willing to star in. It could wait until the morning. It was already one-o-clock anyway.

    Harry changed from his outdoor clothes into his pyjamas and slipped under the Gryffindor red covers of his bed. He remembered the conversation with Cedric and the favour he was 'owed'. Right now the only thing Harry could think of that he wanted off Cedric was his girlfriend. His last thought before drifting off to a dream-filled sleep was of Cedric's Ravenclaw girlfriend Cho.

~*~*~

    Other people in the castle had not slept so soundly. Lily and Sirius, safe within the hospital wing, awoke at around twelve thirty. Both looked at each other as though the other could explain the reason behind the break from slumber. Sirius just shook his head and lay his head back onto the makeshift bed. Lily followed his example. They didn't remain like that for long however as a cackle which froze their hearts and terrified their minds was heard clearly from an unknown direction.

*~*~*

    The dungeons held the only other person to hear the cold laugh. It fell on deaf ears throughout the rest of the school. Severus Snape heard the chilling cry and he remained sat at the chair in his desk. His right arm throbbed from a pain without any source. Absentmindedly he rubbed one of his long, thin fingers over the insignia burned into his skin. He could not concentrate on that pain now; only the pain which appeared certain to come. A single tear ran down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away.


	3. Of Confusing Conversations

Harry woke early the next morning at his usual time of 7-o-clock. His sleep had been unusually peaceful and he was smiling as he dressed himself in his long black robes.

"Harry, you coming to breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Sure give me a minute and I'll be there. Why don't you go and get Hermione?" Ron nodded his agreement to Harry and left the 5th year boys' dormitory in search of their friend.

Harry finished getting dressed and descended the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were stood near the exit to the common room. Several students were walking past the pair with amused looks on their faces. Harry had a feeling of dread that Ron and Hermione had begun another of their famous arguments. As Harry got nearer to them his fears were confirmed.

"I tell you, you don't need that," Ron shouted.

"Give me one reason why not," Ron appeared shocked into silence. Hermione smirked and decided to add, "I can give you plenty of reasons why I need it."

"It's sad," Ron chipped in lamely. His face visibly lit up as he spotted Harry. Waving his fiend over Ron said, "Harry tell her she doesn't need that."

"You don't need that," Harry stated simply. Ron smiled and nodded. Harry looked towards Hermione. He asked, "what is that anyway?"

The scowl which had been forming on Hermione's face was replaced with a smile. She held out a piece of parchment and indicated Harry should take it. Harry did just that and read it to himself. "A list of books?" he asked.

"Among other things. I figured it doesn't hurt to be prepared for our O.W.Ls and since we're going to Hogsmeade today I can pick up some extra material," Hermione explained quickly.

"I'm not spending the whole day in a bookshop," Ron complained childishly.

"I never said you had to come with me but..." Hermione began.

"No buts, let's get to breakfast," Harry said hoping to stop the argument. Before the pair argued with him he added, "we'll get to Hogsmeade quicker then we have more time to spend doing what we all want." This struck a chord somewhere and Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to breakfast.

Sirius awoke to the sounds of Madam Pomfrey bustling around. Unlike previous mornings, and on occasion nights, he was able to remember immediately where he was.

"Morning Sirius," Lily's voice came from nearby.

"Morning," he replied, opening one eye slowly. Then he asked, "how did you know I was awake?"

"You stopped snoring," Lily replied simply. Sirius could hear the laughter threatening to burst at his sleepy state.

"Very funny," Sirius opened his other eye now allowing the morning sun to stream in. He squinted slightly as ho looked towards Lily, "you look..." Sirius paused then as he was unsure of exactly what he should say. Lily simply didn't look as healthy as she had last night. His mind was filled with worry for the witch in front of him.

"You can say I look bad, it would be the truth," Lily told her friend. Sirius noted in surprise she was smiling. He began to speak, both to question and disagree with his friend, but was beaten by Madam Pomfrey.

"Whose fault is that though?" the nurse asked. She gave Lily a thick green liquid to drink. Lily shook her head dismissively. Sirius scowled and looked at Lily in disapproval. Lily reluctantly drank the potion. Madam Pomfrey took that as a good opportunity to continue her rant, "charming yourself to hide your injuries-" Sirius gave Lily and angry look. Lily shrugged. "-I never would have been able to fix you up if I hadn't seen you wince when you got up to drink."

Lily had finished drinking now and began to argue with the Matron, "I would have told you eventually, I just wanted to see Harry first." Madam Pomfrey chose not to retaliate but it was obvious she didn't agree.

"What do you think Harry would have said if he saw you were in pain?" Sirius asked gently.

Lily looked thoughtful but when she answered there was sadness in her voice, "I wouldn't know."

Sirius paused for a moment. He was mentally cursing himself for being so stupid. Lily was looking down at the blankets. Sirius was unsure but she may have been trying hard not to cry. He placed his hand under Lily's chin. He tilted her head upwards so he could meet her green eyes with his own blue ones. He smiled and said, "you'll have plenty of time to find out. For the record he'd probably have panicked."

Lily slowly nodded, "I know but what if..."

"There's no but Lily. You'll have time. I'll make sure of it," Sirius said firmly.

"As many people have said there's no time like the present. I for one agree with that," the voice of Albus Dumbledore said from near the door.

"Morning professor," Lily said.

"Good morning to both of you. I think you can stop calling me professor now Miss -- sorry Mrs Potter," Dumbledore replied.

"Only if you call me Lily," she said. To this request Dumbledore nodded curtly.

"Getting a little off the point aren't we?" Sirius asked, "you were saying something about Harry?"

"Actually I was sharing the well know wisdom of many. It can however be applied to the current situation with Harry and Lily," said Dumbledore.

"So you're saying she can see Harry today?" Sirius asked.

"To put it simply, yes I can't see why not."

Lily's face suddenly appeared happier than he had seen it in a long time. Looking up at Dumbledore she asked, "when are you going to get him?"

"I'm not. Sirius will be."

How can I? I can't just kidnap him from Gryffindor Tower." Sirius pointed out.

"You won't have to go anywhere near Gryffindor Tower. Try to get his attention as he leaves breakfast."

"What if someone else sees me?" 

"I doubt that will be the case," Dumbledore said. Sirius scowled at the dismissive attitude of his former headmaster. Seeing the look on his face Dumbledore added, "you are quite capable of hiding yourself. Before you ask, as you do so have a habit of doing, it has to be after breakfast. Harry otherwise will leave for Hogsmeade with the remainder of the students."

Sirius nodded, "I'll go now then shall I?" Sirius saw the other two nod and left the room in his canine form.

At that time Harry had just entered the great hall. As he passed the Slytherin table he noticed Malfoy giving him a funnier look than normal. Harry almost said something but Hermione's hand moving to his arm made him think otherwise. "I don't think now is the time do you?"

Harry chose not to answer. He carried on walking towards the Gryffindor house table. Harry hadn't been seated long when he noticed Malfoy. The Slytherin was looking straight at Harry as though he wanted to tell him something. A glint was barely noticeable in Malfoy's eye when he realised he had Harry's attention. A strange temptation came over Harry to go over to Malfoy. Before Harry could however Malfoy had stood up. Harry could only watch as Draco walked to the exit, surrounded as always by Crabbe and Goyle. A cold chill pass through Harry's body when Malfoy mouthed, "tomorrow." Harry wanted to ask what would happen tomorrow but Malfoy had left the hall.

"Harry," Ron said impatiently.

"Huh?" Harry replied.

"Finally, we were wondering if you were going to rejoin the land of the living." Ron joked.

"Still here, never left really," Harry replied. Inside Harry was unable to shake the feeling of fear. He almost laughed at the thought of being scared of Draco Malfoy. Almost but not quite. Ron had already resumed a conversation with Seamus. Hermione however was looking at him strangely. "It's nothing I promise," said Harry. Hermione seemed unsatisfied with this but part of the worry in her eyes left. "Did we get any homework in History of Magic yesterday, Hermione?" Harry realised how obvious the subject change was.

Hermione must have realised as well, but thankfully, she let it drop.

5 minutes later Harry stood up suddenly. Turning to Hermione, he said, "I'll ask you again later, there's something I have to do first." Harry noticed the puzzled look on Hermione's face as he charged past.

He also dismissed Ron's comment of 'Harry your sausages will get cold' with a wave of his hand.

Sirius emerged from a secret passage, his chosen route to breakfast, at the same time as a group of Slytherins left breakfast.

The shortest one, probably a Malfoy, looked towards the other two. Although he spoke quietly Sirius had no trouble understanding what he said. "I'm waiting for Po--Pansy. You two go get the stuff from our dorms," the blond instructed. Sirius realised straight away he was lying, definitely a Malfoy. The only person the Malfoy was waiting for was Potter - Harry. 

Sirius wasn't waiting long until he was shown why. Harry came out of the hall appearing distracted.

"I knew you'd come," Malfoy drawled from behind Harry.

Sirius watched as Harry whipped around to see where the voice was coming from. Almost angrily Harry asked, "what do you want?"

The smug bastard answered, "a word, quite a few actually. Just not here, not today and not while we're being watched."

"Where? When? What do you mean we're being watched?" Harry asked with a note of panic in his voice. Sirius was silently telling Harry to calm down, the other boy wasn't allowed to think he was getting one up on Harry. Sirius himself though was also panicking. Surely he hadn't been found. One thing Sirius sure of was that the blond had something to tell.

"I'll meet you by the lake tomorrow night. I'll explain more then I promise. I've got to go."

Sirius noticed how shocked appeared about all this. His godson turned around. The door to the Great Hall opened again. It was Hermione this time. Harry appeared to register this and then look around to find the Malfoy. He was gone. Sirius had seen him slink away as soon as Harry had turned around.

Hermione's face openly displayed her need to ask Harry questions. This time Sirius thought it was better to interrupt. Hermione could wait, besides Harry wasn't in the best of moods to answer to Hermione's quick wit.

The area was empty apart from the two near the great hall. A bit of noise wouldn't hurt. Sirius barked once quietly, for him anyway. Harry ignored the sound, such things were common in Hogwarts. It was Hermione who noticed the half hidden Sirius. She dragged Harry over to him straight away.

Sirius made the two youths follow him into a nearby passage, for privacy. He transformed back into his human form. Both looked puzzled by the sudden appearance.

"Hermione go tell Ron that Harry won't be coming to Hogsmeade today," Sirius said. Harry looked horrified at the thought of his break being snatched from him. Hermione nodded mutely to Sirius and uttered, "see you later," to Harry as she left.

"Sensible girl she is," Sirius said. Harry wasn't having any of it.


End file.
